


Good Luck

by artlesscommerce



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Claws, Daddy Kink, Drunken Confessions, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Sweet/Hot, claw fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Husk hates Angel Dust, so when he wakes up one morning, hungover as Hell and in the spider's bed, suffice to say he panics.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 484





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) so this first chapter is the setup, and the second chapter is where I knock em down with pure porn.

Angel thought he had alright luck, most of the time, but this was too good.

He'd just returned from a lucrative night out. He'd gotten a good dinner and been fucked by one of his most financially blessed clients. The worst parts about being with his private clients (as opposed to films) were that they liked to talk, a  _ lot, _ and be praised even more. Sparkling conversation wasn't exactly Angel's forte, but he made do. After all, one of the best things about those idiots was that he got to keep a much bigger portion of his earnings than he did from his movies.

He returned home fairly put-together, which was honestly pretty rare. His subtle makeup was still mostly intact, and he'd managed to avoid staining or ripping his little black dress all night. Even his hair was still silky and untangled. Boring.

The best nights always left him with smeared makeup, torn clothes, cum and lube down his legs and chin, stumbling his way home with one shoe.

He'd just begun to remove his dress when there was a knock on his hotel room door. When he opened the door and saw it was Husk, every predatory nerve in his body jumped into overdrive. Husk was such a fine cut of meat. Maybe this night wouldn't be so boring after all.

"Hey," he said in his most sultry voice, straightening the unzipped dress.

"You look good."

This took Angel by surprise. Husk never said things like that, especially not to him.

Without missing a beat: "Don't I always?"

Husk smirked, looking him up and down. "Yeah, I guess so. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

He was staring at Angel's fluff. "Do you wear a bra?"

Oh,  _ shit. _

Angel fixed his hair, trying to make the most of this sudden stroke of incredible luck. Husk hated his guts, what the Hell had changed? He considered asking, but decided against it. This was a delicate situation, and he didn't want to risk ruining the atmosphere.

"Why don't you come in and find out, honey?"

Husk grinned an evil grin and stepped into the room, swinging the door shut behind him. With absolutely no hesitation, he walked up to Angel and buried his face in his fluff - easy, since his height meant he was precisely tit-level. Angel felt him chuckle as he sank into the wispy hair.

It was almost perfect. 

Almost. 

Now that Husk was right under his nose, it was clear why he'd suddenly changed his mind about sleeping with Angel. He  _ reeked _ of booze. 

Husk made it a habit to maintain a typical alcoholic's level of buzz; he always had just enough alcohol pumping through him to keep him functional. Angel had seen him really drunk a few times, but made sure to stay out of his way, then. Husk had an attitude normally, and he had no interest in finding out just how mean of a drunk the cat was...Especially on whiskey.

Now, however, it was obvious that Husk was beyond salvageable levels of shitfaced. 

Angel sighed. Of course his luck wasn't that good. 

Husk looked up at him, not removing his face from his cleavage.

"You should take this dress off, prettyboy. Or leave it on, I guess, just lemme in here..." His paws wandered toward Angel's ass.

Oh, jeez.

Angel opened his mouth to refuse, tell Husk in no uncertain terms to go sleep it off, when a heinous thought occurred to him.

Husk clearly had latent attraction to him, after all...attraction he wasn't willing to act on sober. Would rejecting him now embarrass the cat, and stop him from ever returning?

Fuck. New plan.

"Uh...Not now." He gently took Husk by the shoulders and held him at arm's length.

Husk groaned. "Why not, babydoll? You're always lounging that body across the bar, fuckin'  _ begging, _ and now that I'm here - "

"I'm not prepared, honey, I gotta freshen up!" He took Husk's paw and led him to the bed. "Why don't you sit here, handsome, I gotta go fix my makeup and douche and all that."

Husk laid down. His eyelids were already drooping. God, he was so drunk it was a wonder he'd made it up the stairs!

"Don't be long," muttered Husk.

"I'm gonna be a good few minutes. Why don't you take a little nap, I'll wake you when I'm done!"

"I'm not tired, I'm fuckin' horny!"

Angel tossed him a fluffy throw blanket and a box of tissues. 

"There's probably a porno in the VCR. And here!" He turned on the radio and tuned it to his crooner station. "Do your best! I'll be right out."

With that, Angel grabbed Fat Nuggets, and hid in the bathroom, waiting for poor Husk to fall asleep. He cursed his luck as he removed his fake eyelashes and scrubbed his lip stain away. Of course Husk wasn't  _ actually _ going to admit how much he wanted to rip Angel to shreds with his dick. Of course it was too good to be true. 

It was moments like these that reminded him he was living in Hell. He had Husk in his clutches, practically begging for his ass, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

He sat on the bathroom floor and cuddled with Fat Nuggets for nearly an hour before he heard deep, nasally purrs. Husk was snoring.

Angel crept into the room, slipped on his pajamas, and gingerly laid down beside his sleeping bedfellow, placing Fat Nuggets between them to avoid any accidental touching. 

It had been a long, eventful night, yet he still couldn't fall asleep for hours.

Angel woke up to a groan from Husk. He got excited for a split second, before remembering the previous night. 

He rolled over to see Husk rubbing his head with his paws, yawning creakily. The cat opened his eyes, and was confused for a second, before he turned and locked eyes with Angel. 

"Oh, shit!"

"Relax."

Husk hopped up, still clutching his aching head with one paw. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Angel sat up. "Nothing happened! I showed some incredible restraint, so, you're welcome!"

Husk stopped cursing and straightened up. "Then why the fuck am I in here?!" The pink everywhere did nothing to soothe his headache. 

"Oh, you  _ wanted _ something to happen, but you were piss drunk, and I'm not that kinda guy. I told you to sit back for awhile, and you slept like a baby."

"I didn't - we didn't - ?"

"No. Unfortunately. I bet you've got one Hell of a hangover, huh?"

Husk nodded slowly. His head was pounding like a bitch.

Angel crawled on the bed toward Husk, eyes half lidded. He was unreasonably horny for nine o'clock in the morning.

"Want me to take your mind off it? Y'know, now that you're sober?"

"Oh, fuck you. Do you really have to kick a guy when he's down?"

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Um, if anything, wouldn't me bouncing on your dick  _ uplift _ you?" He rocked back a few times to demonstrate.

"Stop making fun!"

"What?"

"You're always fucking mocking me, and I'm sick of it!  _ Fuck off." _ He turned and stormed out the door. Angel was so stunned, it was a moment before he hopped out of bed and pursued Husk into the hallway.

"Who's making fun?!" He called, catching up to the cat on the stairs. "You know I'm dead serious, right, Husky? You realize it was a genuine show of strength to resist letting you have your filthy, unrestrained, drunken way with me last night?"

Husk paused and turned to face Angel. He had to look up quite a bit. "What?"

"I don't know how to be any clearer than I've been this whole time."

"Try."

Angel put a hand on Husk's shoulder. "Husk, you're a tiny, delicious hunk of furry, elderly Daddy meat, and, as I've very explicitly said before, I want you to destroy any one of my orifices you choose."

"...You're serious?"

"Oh, my God, Husk, do you want me to kneel down right now and suck your little cat dick in the middle of the stairwell to prove it?! Why else would I be flirting with you fucking constantly?"

_ "I thought you were joking! _ Anyway, I'm flattered, really, but I don't pay for sex."

Angel stroked Husk's fluffy cheek. "You're so mind-numbingly stupid."

"Great."

"Husky, I'm propositioning  _ you. _ You wouldn't have to pay. This would be off the clock, y'know,  _ recreational." _

Husk just stared for a moment. "Oh."

"Uh-huh. Interested?"

_ I'd have to be blind not to be, _ thought Husk, regarding Angel's lithe frame. 

"I, uh...Well, not now. I feel like shit."

Angel nodded and let go of his whiskered face. "Just say the word, sweetheart." He turned and headed back upstairs, letting Husk process his feelings. It seemed that Husk was of a meek disposition, once your cracked through his (extremely thick) gruff exterior, and it was important to give guys like that their space. They spooked easily, but Angel didn't mind. He liked a tricky target every now and then.

Husk, meanwhile, was pounding painkillers in the bathroom, but they were no use. His headache was only partly alcohol, now. The pulsating against his skull was now mostly due to this new discovery about Angel.

Angel was constantly saying filthy things to him, sometimes double entendres and other times straight-up suggesting the nastiest scenarios you could possibly imagine. Husk thought it was a joke, and the punchline was that he was old and short and skinny, and that obviously Angel would never  _ actually _ consider doing anything with someone like him. Husk didn't insult easily, but these jokes annoyed him; he was more than a little sensitive about his cat form.

But he'd been  _ serious _ this whole time? 

Angel had called him tiny and elderly, but those were, apparently, things he liked about him. Angel wanted him, "off the clock," he was attracted to  _ him… _

Could his luck be that good?

One thing was for sure. Regardless of whether he ever had the nerve to pursue it, he'd better change the way he spoke to Angel Dust. He'd assumed the spider was being malicious this entire time, and as a result, he'd been crass and rude in return. 

Husk knew how to treat a lady, and that wasn't it. He'd make it up to him somehow.

"Harder, sir!"

Angel moaned dramatically, drooling slightly as he got his ass plowed by the pizza guy. He made sure to arch his back so his ass stuck out; he'd gotten in trouble the other day for looking "flat."

He was thinking about his and Husk's interaction this morning. Was the cat really considering it?

The fake pizza man grabbed Angel by the hair and wrenched his head back. That wasn't in the script, and he panicked for a second, looking around for the director. They made eye contact, and the director gestured for him to go with it.

"Fuck," he moaned, opening his mouth and letting his tongue peek out a bit. The pizza guy tightened his grip.

Angel had never gotten around to fucking a cat demon. He'd heard their dicks were fatter than they were long, and spiked with sharp nubs. The porn he'd seen had mostly corroborated this, though he couldn't tell exactly how painful the barbs were. 

The more the better, in his opinion.

He imagined Husk's spiked cock shredding his guts as he ground against his co-star.

What was his line, again? Oh, yeah.

"Give it to me,  _ please!" _

They were doggy-style, and Angel pictured Husk's fangs in the back of his neck, drawing pinpricks of blood. 

Suddenly, there was impact, a slapping sound, a sting, and Angel realized the guy had just spanked him.

"Cut, cut, cut!" He wrenched himself free from the man's grip. "Are you fucking serious?! You can't just spank  _ me!" _

The director was suddenly beside him. 

"I say 'cut.' You can't call it."

Angel held out his hand, and someone passed him his robe. "Well, I just did. Now, are you gonna tear this little asshole a new one, or do I have to do everything myself? This ain't fuckin' improv theater!"

He turned to Angel's co-star. "Stick to the script. Alright, get some water and we'll do another take."

Angel's eyes bugged out. "Are you  _ serious?!" _

"You're overreacting. Stop being such a diva and go get soft, so you can get hard  _ on camera _ , like you're being paid to do."

Angel huffed. "I'm not going near that guy again." The director started to defy him, but Angel held up one finger. "Take it up with Valentino."

Angel stormed into the hotel, grumbling under his breath. All of his fists were balled up, and one eye twitched every few seconds. 

Not exactly how Husk pictured their first reunion after that morning's conversation, but alright.

"You look like you need a drink," called Husk.

Angel was in a shit mood, but he turned to Husk anyway. He'd never invited Angel to the bar before; in fact, he usually told him in no uncertain terms to go away.

Straightening his skirt in an attempt to soothe himself, Angel took a seat at the bar. 

"What'll you have?"

"Somethin' cheap."

"That's not like you."

"Well, I'm not getting paid for today, so I'd better save up."

Husk shook his head and looked up at the top shelf of liquor, surveying the options.

"You a clear or brown liquor man?"

"I like vodka."

"You got it, pal."

"What happened to 'babydoll'?"

Husk paused in the middle of pouring a shot. When he looked up, Angel was leaning on his hand, smiling evilly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's what you called me last night. It was cute."

Husk finished pouring the shot and slid it across the bar to the spider. 

"A man can't help what he says when he's drunk."

"Hey, I  _ liked _ it." Angel threw back the shot with expertise Husk wasn't expecting. Without wincing, he continued, "You have no idea how many times a week I get called a 'dirty little whore,' and I have to act like it's  _ so _ hot  _ every _ damn time."

"Creative."

_ "Right?! _ Like, think of something original, for God's sake!"

Husk hesitated, drawing patterns in the wood grain of the bar with one long claw, before muttering, "Like what?"

He handed his shot glass over, and Husk poured him another serving. "Hm?"

"What's something you'd want to hear?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Angel's grin turn predatory.

"Oh, besides 'babydoll'? Maybe something exotic. I speak a little Italian, y'know,  _ bello." _

_ "Anche io." _

Angel blinked. "What?"

"I speak Italian."

"Oh, my God." He almost looked upset. "Husky, I was loving the little song and dance we had going, but if you speak some Italian to me I'm gonna hop over this bar and suck you dry right now!"

_ "Chi ti sta fermando?" _

Angel's sharp teeth glistened, and he leaned in so close that Husk could smell the sharp scent of vodka on his breath, when his phone rang. He recognized the ringtone.

Valentino.

"Fuck."

"Gotta take that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be…" he considered saying something else in Italian, but just repeated, "Don't be," and began wiping down the bar.

Angel threw back the second shot and began reaching into his bra for some cash.

Husk caressed his hand with one claw.

"Don't worry about it."

Angel simply nodded, and it was with great regret that he answered his phone.

"Oh, jeez," said Angel in his most innocent voice, "I don't have any money!"

_ Chi ti sta fermando? _ Husk's gruff voice replayed in his mind over and over.

The douchey pizza guy gave him a smug look as he pawed at his unimpressive boner - oh, it was big alright, but he had no idea how to use it.

_ Chi ti sta fermando? _

"Maybe you can pay some other way." He was smirking.

"I…"  _ Take your dress off, prettyboy. _ "Uh...Line?"

The pizza guy groaned, and not from pleasure. 

"What is your fucking  _ problem?" _

Dick barb daydreams were his problem, but Angel ignored his co-star's question.

He eventually got the scene done and overwith. Unfortunately, it was the weekend, which meant he had to slip into a skimpy red number and head to the club to rustle up some business. Nearly all of his paycheck for "Uncut Pepperoni" would be going straight to Valentino, so the V.I.P. lounge was going to be his best friend tonight.

He danced his little ass off on more strange men's laps than he could count, sucked a few rich dicks under the table and in the bathroom, and finished off the night getting tag-teamed by some doomed corporate executive and his little lackey. 

What was it with businessmen and his crossdressing routine? They stuffed bills down his bra and panties til he was chafing, and he barely had to do any work. Just loll his tongue and pretend "filthy slut" and "little bitch" were the hottest, most original names in the book. He even got free drugs from the ordeal; well, he got to do a few lines in exchange for giving several executives the privilege of snorting coke off his asscheeks.

He  _ felt _ like a filthy whore by the end of the night. Covered in spit and jizz and probably some other various fluids, makeup smeared, dollar bills falling out of his undergarments, he just wanted to take a hot shower. It was with a heavy heart that he snuck past Husk at the front desk, covering his painted face with his hands. 

Between his movies and after-hours freelancing, that whole weekend was a big blur of cocks and coke, with a bit of alcohol sprinkled in there at random intervals. After shooting several films in a row (he usually only did a couple, but he was working overtime to make up for the incident with the pizza guy) he came home every evening looking an absolute wreck. He didn't want Husk's delicate attraction to disappear after seeing him that way, though he'd seen it all before. Angel was also concerned that after long nights of marathon performances, he wouldn't be able to deliver Husk the quality experience he'd promised.

Finally, after several days after their conversation, he had a normal day of shooting. He did a movie that afternoon (a threesome between himself, dressed in leather, and two submissive tops), and spent an exhausting day being filmed and photographed for promotional material. Luckily, he was proficient at remembering lines and delivering them naturally, so these shoots were mostly painless. Since he had a unique body, he even got to keep his costumes! They were mostly cobbled together with hot glue or pins, but his next evening off, he'd run them under his sewing machine, and  _ voila. _

He especially liked the pleated plaid skirt he received, and wore it home, along with an oversized red sweater. When he got back to the hotel, late that evening, he looked pretty classy, especially since his photoshoot makeup was still perfect. 

Husk was turned away when Angel walked in. The radio was on - some big band shit - and Husk hummed along as he did some dishes. He only noticed Angel Dust's presence after the spider sat down and said, "Hey."

Husk jumped. When he got over his surprise, he turned down the radio.

"I wasn't expecting you until late."

"It's nearly eleven."

"Y'know what I mean.  _ Late _ late."

Angel smiled. "I like that you were expecting me."

"Yeah, well, you're the only actual resident, so you're pretty easy to keep track of. You thirsty?"

Angel bit back a  _ You have no idea. _

"Y'know what I could go for?"

"Tell me."

"A Bloody Mary."

"Sophisticated. Coming right up, sweetheart."

Angel felt like he was floating on a cloud. Husk's rudeness was definitely part of his appeal, but he could get used to this treatment. God knows none of his clients were ever this nice - not without a knowing smirk, the knowledge that they were blessing him with their kindness before roughing him up.

Husk was secretly relieved by Angel's order. He knew how to mix cocktails, sure, he was a grown man after all, but he was only really good at the classics. Old Fashioned, Martinis, Manhattans, things he threw together for his guests or his parents or himself back when he was alive. He didn't know the first thing about Sex on the Beach, White Cosmos, Raspberry Cakes, the general fruity concoctions he assumed Angel was into.

Bloody Mary. Husk took a deep breath. He could do that. He could impress with that.

Angel began to reach for his money, again, but Husk stopped him, with his paw this time.

"It's on the house."

"I can't keep taking advantage of you, honey." His voice dripped with sweetness. 

He expected Husk to come back with something like, "You can pay me back in other ways," but the cat simply replied, "I don't mind."

A moment passed before Husk continued, "I gotta admit, I thought you were avoiding me for a few days there."

"I was."

"Oh."

"Not for the reason you're thinking. I was really busy, running around all day and night, I didn't have a second to relax." One of his many hands snaked across the counter. He wanted Husk to take it in his paw. "I've got all night, now, though."

Husk blinked, then turned away and continued his dishes. Message received: he wasn't ready, yet.

Angel crossed his legs. He hadn't tried to hit a moving target in a long time. This was thrilling. 

"I've been thinking about your offer," Husk said over the noise of the faucet and faint radio.

"Oh?"

"'Course. I just...I gotta warn you." He scrubbed neurotically at the clean glass, grateful he wasn't facing Angel. "I haven't seen your movies, but I've seen the ads, and I can't do that shit. I mean, I'm no prude, I can toss you around if you want, but if you're expecting good roleplay or some crazy rig -"

"Honey."

Husk paused.

"Look at me."

The cat shut the sink and obeyed. His ears were lowered a bit.

"Whatever you wanna do, we'll do."

Husk took a step closer. "Then I'm gonna be honest with you."

"Please!"

"You always come over here, you talk up a big show about me bending you over the bar and edging you til you're screaming." He rested his elbows on the bar top. Angel was mesmerized - Husk didn't have a clean mouth whatsoever, but he'd never spoken sexually in earnest before. 

"You like that idea?"

"I do, babydoll, I really do. Maybe someday we'll do that. But first...I wanna give you something real."

Oh, jeez. Jeez, jeez,  _ jeez. _

"Yeah?" It was hard to surprise Angel, but Husk had managed it. The spider was leaning in, staring into his eyes.

"Yeah. That porno shit's nice, but it's your job. I don't want this to be work." 

Angel nodded. Gingerly, Husk reached out and stroked the spider's hand with three claws before grasping it in his paw. Angel responded to the touch by leaning even closer. 

Husk was actually starting to gain a little confidence. He knew his way around women alright, as well as any man did, he supposed. Between the brothels back in Vietnam, his platoonmates, and the free love era of the 60's and 70's, he'd been with his fair share of men as well, but they'd always initiated, and as such, he could only hope he was going about this correctly. Judging by Angel's wide eyes, he was.

"Well," said Angel, "Don't go easy on me."

"Ah, that's not what I said. There's a certain balance, babydoll."

God, he loved that name.

"Show me."

The nervousness was back. Husk usually turned to liquor in times like this, but that wasn't an option now.

"My room or yours?"

"Mine." Angel stood and, with Husk's paw in one hand and the Bloody Mary in another, began leading them upstairs.

Angel's room was basically what Husk expected - he didn't remember much from the night he spent in it. He'd made it pretty and homey with candles and incense on the dresser and bedside table, tons of differently textured (but all pink) pillows and blankets piled onto the bed and armchair, and clothes strewn about the room. 

There was a click as Angel locked the door behind them. They were really doing this.

Angel had a sly smile on his face as he approached Husk. He leaned down and wrapped two arms around the cat's neck, and two more around his waist.

"Gimme a kiss, Husky."

Oh, God. Deep breath…

It was a chaste kiss, at first, sweet and warm, but as Husk gripped Angel's waist with his paws, tickling his back with the tips of his nails, things got more heated. Angel half expected Husk to pull back when he poked at his lips with his tongue, but the cat opened his mouth and eagerly returned the favor.

His tongue was rough like sandpaper. The sensation sent a shiver down Angel's spine.

He began to work off his sweater when Husk pulled away, ears a bit flat, and said, "Hey, now, babydoll. What's the rush?"

"Huh?"

"You said we have all night…" Quite abruptly, Husk pulled Angel in close. His fluff, mostly concealed by the sweater, landed directly in Husk's face. The cat nuzzled the softness with his nose and purred, "I say we take our sweet time."

Oh, this was gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn? Porn...Porn.  
> Always practice safe sex!! They dont wear a condom in this fic bc i feel like they dont have stds in hell? Or if they do, they can regenerate and heal so fast that they go away in like a night or week. Like a flu. I think angel would make clients wear condoms anyway tho for easy cleanup lol and charge an extra fee for bareback. Point is, DON'T get it in your head that not wearing a condom outside of a confirmed STD-free context is ok!!!

When Angel Dust pictured this scenario - and he had, many times - it was sloppy and rough, with spanking and begging and a decent amount of choking. The experience Husk was giving him now wasn't like that, yet, and Angel didn't know how to feel about it. It had been so long since he'd done anything like... _ this. _

Husk was kissing him passionately, his claws needling at the hems of his sweater and skirt, but so far, he hadn't made a move. Usually, this meant that the client was nervous, but Husk made it clear that slowness was his intent. Slow and steady.

However, that didn't stop Angel from snaking one hand down to Husk's slacks and gripping the growing bulge.

Husk pulled away.

"Too much?" asked Angel.

"No, no, it's just…about that…" He actually looked nervous. "I don't know if you've heard, but demons in my, uh, particular form have certain -"

"Cock barbs."

"Exactly."

"Do they hurt?" His expression was hopeful.

"Well, some people love 'em, some people hate 'em. I've learned that the best way to figure it out is for you to, uh…"

"Don't be shy." 

"...Put your mouth on it."

Angel grinned. Two of his hands began pawing at Husk's crotch while the top set remained around his neck. 

"Husky, if you want me to blow you, all you gotta do is ask!"

Husk chuckled nervously as Angel led him to the bed and laid him down.

"It's kinda weird lookin', I gotta say."

"Hey, be nice to your dick. He's your friend." 

"My  _ best _ friend."

Angel smirked as he undid Husk's suspenders, unbuttoned his slacks, and pulled the pants down along with his boxers.

"I…"

Well, it was a cock alright. A real doozy. It was thick, and though Husk wasn't fully hard yet, an alright length. It was black like the rest of Husk's skin, hairy, and covered with several rows of backward spikes. 

"We don't even have to deal with it," said Husk, "If it scares you. Or, a condom will dull the points."

"Scare me? Don't flatter yourself." 

Before Husk could reply, Angel lowered his mouth over Husk's length. 

Angel made sure his lips were wrapped tight so he could really feel the barbs, as well as protect Husk from his sharp teeth. On the downstroke, it felt totally smooth. But when Angel bobbed his head up, the spikes caused resistance. Husk clawed at the sheets when Angel circled a barb with his tongue. They weren't as sharp as they looked, nor were they too firm. They scraped at his lips, but it'd take a lot of time and force to cause any real damage.

The look on Husk's face was something special. His ears were flat against his head, and those thick eyebrows were furrowed with concentration. 

"Goddamn, you're good at that."

Angel's cheeks were pink when he came up for air. "That's what I get paid the big bucks for." He played with the tip of Husk's cock with his tongue.

"Come here."

Angel obeyed, climbing up to Husk and kissing him hard. Finally, the cat began working the sweater off. He tossed it aside and looked over Angel. He hadn't been wearing anything beneath the sweater.

"Y'know, I always wondered -"

"If I wear a bra?"

"Do I stare that obviously?"

"Well, yeah, but you asked me when you were drunk the other night whether I wear one."

"Ugh."

"I do, sometimes, especially when I wanna make a...statement."

He leaned down so his fluff was inches away from Husk's face.

"Do your worst, kitty."

Husk grabbed Angel by the waist, rolled them over, and buried his face in the fluff, kissing and nipping the skin beneath. This was the first time he'd really manhandled Angel Dust, and he was shocked at how light and delicate the spider was. In the ads he seemed so solid and durable, but beneath his touch, he felt exactly like one would expect of a little insect. Vulnerable.

The low sound Husk made, just short of a purr, made Angel's heart race. He jumped when he felt a claw brush against his entrance.

"Keep those things away from the moneymaker!"

"Hm?" His pupils were huge when he looked up at Angel.

"Those friggin' claws!"

"These little things?" He ran the tip of a talon up Angel's sides. "I thought you'd be into them."

"Maybe, if I wasn't in the line of work I'm in. I need to be intact."

"Do you trust me?"

Angel blinked. "I mean...Enough, yeah."

"Gimme some lube and I promise I'll show you a good time,  _ bellissima." _

He shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't. But curiosity won over instinct as he reached into his bedside drawer and tossed Husk the lube.

"Lay back, babydoll, I know what I'm doing." He removed Angel's skirt, pleased to see there were no panties underneath, and got to work.

With one paw, he held Angel down by the abdomen. This was to restrain any sudden movements that could cause injury. His other paw slipped a slick claw into Angel.

He went slow, wiggling and circling, to get Angel used to the sensation. It took several minutes for Husk to work another claw in, and even then, they were only an inch deep into Angel.

"Fuck, Daddy," Angel moaned. That always got his partners going, but of course, Husk surprised him.

"Don't gimme that porno shit." He added another inch. "But don't be quiet, either."

Angel nodded, and managed a few good moans before Husk stopped him again.

"Don't give me that fake shit, babydoll, I'm warning you!"

"What do you want from me? I'm a friggin' porn - Ah!" 

By spreading his claws apart, Husk managed to draw a genuine moan from Angel.

"Fuck, Daddy!"

_ "Ti piace quello?" _

"Fuck yes, gimme some more!"

Husk gently went deeper with his claws, making sure not to curl or poke as he fucked Angel slowly with them. It drove Angel crazy. The nails felt similar to glass dildos, which he'd used a couple times, but even those were ribbed for pleasure. These were so smooth, he didn't know what to do, not that he had much freedom with Husk pinning him down.

_ "Dimmi di più." _

"Huh?"

"Tell me how much you like it."

Angel opened his eyes - when had he closed them? - and saw Husk staring at him with a predatory look. 

"That feels so fucking good, Daddy, but I want more."

"Yeah?" He fingered Angel a little harder, claws spread wide. "I'll take real good care of you."

Angel shuddered as Husk pulled the smooth claws out.

"Jesus!"

"Did that hurt?" 

"No, you're fine, just…" He watched Husk lube up his cock with the pads of his paws. "I want it."

"I know, babydoll." He planted a kiss on Angel's cheek. "If I wasn't so damn short I could kiss you during..."

"I'm flexible." 

"Alright, then."

He slung Angel's long legs over his shoulders and lined up as Angel propped himself up on his elbows. The spider's hair had begun to curl due to the heat and sweat, while Husk's fur was sticking to the back of his neck.

Husk leaned in slowly, letting Angel get used to the thickness, but it didn't take long; he was a pro, after all. Once his dick was buried to the hilt, he was close enough to kiss Angel again.  Angel was practically buzzing with excitement. He was feeling understimulated, between the smooth claws and the lack of attention toward his own cock or fluff. The feeling didn't last, though.

When Husk pulled out, Angel couldn't help but shiver. He could feel every little barb as Husk's dick clawed at him.

"Does it hurt?"

Angel nodded. He'd never felt anything like this. It was completely unlike him, but he was actually overwhelmed by the assault on his senses. He knew he was probably making a stupid, unflattering face, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Husk... Please."

"You wanna stop?"

_"No!_ More, I want more, _please!"_

Husk went in again, and watched carefully as he pulled out. Angel was literally squirming underneath him, shakily grabbing at the sheets with all four hands, teeth clenched. God, he was pretty.

But was it real, or a show?

Husk increased his pace, and Angel's legs wrapped tighter around his shoulders, almost choking him. He felt the spider's toes wiggle inside his boots.

"Feel good?"

Angel nodded.

"Lemme hear it, then."

Angel started one of his porno moans, but bit his lip, interrupting himself. That's not what Husk wanted to hear.

He shut his eyes and tried to turn his thoughts off. He was so focused on the feeling of Husk scraping away at him, stretching and filling him, that he didn't even notice when the cat's paws disappeared from holding his legs until they wrapped around his cock.

Angel blushed bright at the sound that elicited, somewhere between a groan and a giggle.

When he opened his eyes, though, Husk was grinning, fucking him animalistically as he jerked Angel's cock between the pads of his paws.

"Fuck, Husky, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Hm?"

"I thought you'd be the lazy type, y'know, make me work for it a little bit!"

Husk chuckled, deep and gravelly, and slowed his pace. Clearly he needed to prove himself even further.

"Roll over for me." It wasn't a request. 

Once Angel was on his stomach, Husk wasted no time bending over him, holding him close by his fluff, and fucking him at a relentless pace.

Most of the time, damned souls acted like humans in demons' bodies. Right now, however, Husk was every bit the animal as he growled and snarled, drooling into the soft fur of Angel's back.

This was usually when Angel would break out the trusty ole, "Harder, Daddy!", but he knew Husk didn't want it, so he didn't. For once he let all the gross, guttural squeals and whines escape him, frantically rutting against Husk so his claws would tear at the thin skin beneath his fluff. 

He only broke the long string of moans when he began approaching orgasm.

"Can I jack off? Please?"

Husk nipped between his shoulder blades. "I got it."

Once again, Husk wrapped his paws around Angel's cock. To hold himself steady, he bit down firmly on the scruff of Angel's neck, and fucked his little ass thoroughly from behind.

"Fuck," Angel moaned. "Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck!" _

Husk was purring now, Angel could feel the vibrations where his razor teeth pierced his skin. 

Angel came, harder and better than he had in a long time. Orgasm was a reflex for him by now, and he could summon the willpower to accomplish it with even the most mediocre stimuli, but it was a thin feeling, like scratching an itch. 

This, though, this was a real one. It started in the pit of his stomach, seized his breath away, made his heart flutter and his toes curl. He felt electrified from his chest outward to the tip of every wispy little hair.

Husk didn't stop pawing at Angel's dick until he felt the spider shiver and go limp.

"You alright?" 

Angel nodded and hummed contentedly.

Husk sat up, dutifully licking the cum from his paws. "Mind giving me a hand? I'm close, babydoll."

He expected Angel to jack him off, but instead, the spider clenched around his length and fucked himself on Husk's dick. The way his barbs caught on every little bit of texture, especially squeezed so tight like this, drove Husk to the edge. A low growl had been coming from his chest, but when he came, a high pitched yowl escaped. Ordinarily he'd be embarrassed, but the satisfied smile on Angel's face as he fucked himself, slick with cum, distracted him. 

He was glad he hadn't had a drink (or five, like he wanted to) to calm his nerves, otherwise he surely wouldn't have gotten beyond blue balls. Angel let out one last squeal as Husk finally pulled out.

Usually, this next part was beyond awkward, but this time it seemed so natural. Husk laid down, pulled Angel into his arms, and nuzzled into his sweet-smelling hair. His wings, which had been tense during their lovemaking, were loose and relaxed behind him, as his tail swayed lazily off the side of the bed.

_ "Bene, bella bambina," _ he growled.

"Yeah?"

"I could get used to this  _ patatina,"  _ said Husk, pinching Angel's ass. "You're about as tight as a garden hose and twice as wet."

There he was. The gruff, coarse, kind of gross Husk that Angel was so fond of.

"How was I,  _ Angelo?" _

"Eh, don't call me that." He turned over to stare back at the cat. "You were alright."

_ "Alright?!" _

Angel kissed Husk's neck. "That's all you're gettin' outta me."

"Little pest."

Angel just giggled. He hadn't actually wanted to remain with a bedfellow like this, after the sex was over, in a long time.

"I could go for a nightcap, babydoll. And a cigarette." 

"Mmm." He kissed Husk goodbye, passionate and sweet. "I'd better go clean up."

After washing up, Angel took Fat Nuggets (who had been trained to go sit in the tub while Angel was - ah -  _ busy) _ to bed for a cuddle. Through a haze of incense, Angel whispered, "Who's a good baby? Who's Daddy's good baby?" 

He had begun to drift off to sleep when the door swung open.

"Husk?!"

The cat shrugged and placed a bottle of bourbon (which, it smelled like, he'd already gotten into) and a fresh Bloody Mary on the bedside table along with two cigarettes.

"Nightcap. I told you. Now, move your little  _ culo _ over, you really wore me out."

Angel couldn't believe this. Husk was spending the night?

They cuddled for a strange few minutes, listening to the radio play vaguely in the background, as Husk smoked, chugged straight bourbon, and purred quietly into Angel's hair. He haphazardly began grooming Angel with his tongue, combing his short hairs back into perfect alignment.

"Husky?"

The cat burped. "Whaddya want?"

"You're real cute."

"Ah, gimme a break."

"Make me, Daddy."

Husk raised an eyebrow at Angel's playful expression. He shouldn't reward bad behavior…

But one more little kiss couldn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot or not?  
> Make sure to follow my ig/tumblr/twitter, @hippiehusk!!


End file.
